Blaze/Gallery/Season 3 (1-10)
Dinocoaster S3E1 Shot of the spinning tire ride.png S3E1 Blaze greets the viewer on ride.png S3E1 We're riding the rides.png S3E1 Blaze jumps off the spinning tire ride.png S3E1 AJ "That was great!".png S3E1 Blaze "Let's ride another one".png S3E1 Blaze and AJ looking at the rides.png S3E1 Blaze and AJ follow Zeg's voice.png S3E1 AJ wonders where Zeg is.png S3E1 Where's Zeg.png S3E1 Blaze joins Zeg.png S3E1 AJ "Wanna ride some rides with us?".png S3E1 Blaze "We were just deciding".png S3E1 Blaze, AJ and Zeg astounded at Dinocoaster.png S3E1 Blaze "Let's get in line".png S3E1 Blaze and Zeg head for the Dinocoaster.png The Hundred Mile Race The Polar Derby S3E3 Swoops flying over the bighorns.png S3E3 Swoops "Swoops up!".png S3E3 Blaze "Over there, Swoops".png S3E3 Swoops "You've got it".png S3E3 Swoops flies up.png S3E3 Blaze and AJ flung to the side.png S3E3 Blaze greeting the viewer.png S3E3 Swoops "It's a snow race".png S3E3 Blaze "And If we wanna join them".png S3E3 Blaze "Engineering race car!".png S3E3 Blaze's foglights glowing blue.png S3E3 Turn me into a race car.png S3E3 Blaze jumps through the blueprint.png S3E3 Blaze becoming a race car.png S3E3 Race Car Blaze strikes a pose.png S3E3 Swoops checking out Race Car Blaze.png S3E3 Blaze watches Swoops leave.png S3E3 Blaze hears his friends.png S3E3 Blaze "Look who else is racing".png S3E3 Blaze's friends join him.png S3E3 Starla greeting Blaze.png S3E3 AJ "You guys are race cars, too".png S3E3 Starla "Let's get to the startin' line".png S3E3 Racers line up at the start.png S3E3 Blaze and Crusher line up.png S3E3 Racers lined up.png S3E3 Mark Setgo driving to the racers.png S3E3 Blaze spins his tires.png S3E3 Race cars beginning the Polar Derby.png S3E3 Racers rocket out of the start.png S3E3 Racers enter the first turn.png S3E3 Racers in a wide turn.png S3E3 Blaze and Crusher pass by.png S3E3 Fender and Dash pass by.png S3E3 Darington leads the pack.png S3E3 Racers head for another wide turn.png S3E3 Crusher worried to see Blaze.png S3E3 Blaze and AJ smiling.png S3E3 Snowball flies at Blaze.png S3E3 Blaze slips on the snowball.png S3E3 Blaze losing control.png S3E3 Blaze slides to a stop.png S3E3 Blaze says they need Blazing Speed.png S3E3 Engine pops out.png S3E3 Booster ignited.png S3E3 Blazing Speed ready.png S3E3 Blazing Speed activation.png S3E3 Blazing Speed unleashed.png S3E3 Blaze doing quick turns.png S3E3 Engine retracts.png S3E3 Booster winds down.png S3E3 Blaze passes Fender and Rally.png S3E3 Blaze exits a wide turn.png S3E3 Blaze jumps to the top of a hill.png S3E3 Blaze passing piles of snow.png S3E3 Blaze passing more piles of snow.png S3E3 Blaze turns a bend.png S3E3 Blaze reaches U-bend jumps.png S3E3 Blaze jumps over penguins.png S3E3 Blaze finishes a jump.png S3E3 Blaze and AJ grin at each other.png S3E3 Blaze doing another jump.png S3E3 AJ slams on the gas.png S3E3 Blaze doing the last jump.png S3E3 Blaze jumping high.png S3E3 Blaze finishes the last jump.png S3E3 Blaze and AJ spot something else.png S3E3 Blaze continuing on.png Light Riders S3E4 Blaze comes under the bridge.png S3E4 Monster Machines enter a banked turn.png S3E4 Monster Machines exit the banked turn.png S3E4 Blaze and Zeg jump a hill.png S3E4 Starla, Darington and Stripes jump a hill.png S3E4 Blaze turns a bend.png S3E4 Monster Machines on a straight track.png S3E4 Blaze in a curved turn.png S3E4 Blaze jumping through the floodlights.png S3E4 Monster Machines drive behind Blaze.png S3E4 Hey there.png|Oh, hey there! AJ and I are in a middle of a special night race. S3E4 Blaze in another curve.png S3E4 Monster Machines race past boxes.png S3E4 Blaze and friends "One more lap to go".png|"C'mon Guys. One more lap to go!" S3E4 Stripes leading the pack.png S3E4 Monster Machines reach a big jump.png S3E4 Monster Machines jumping high.png S3E4 Monster Machines finish their jump.png S3E4 Monster Machines pass the curb.png S3E4 Light Thief hopping toward the night race.png S3E4 Monster Machines still racing.png S3E4 Lights turn off on the racetrack.png S3E4 Monster Machines crashing into each other.png S3E4 Unlit racetrack.png S3E4 Monster Machines collapse to the ground.png S3E4 Blaze "Someone must've taken all the lights!".png S3E4 Blaze hears the Light Thief.png S3E4 Blaze thinks of a solution.png S3E4 We need lights.png S3E4 Gabby boards Blaze.png S3E4 Battery charging up.png S3E4 Lights appearing on the springs of Blaze's shock absorbers.png S3E4 Lights appearing on Blaze's front tire.png S3E4 Lights appearing on Blaze's rear tire.png S3E4 Lights appearing on Blaze's top.png S3E4 Blaze's flame sticker lighting up.png S3E4 Blaze all lit up.png S3E4 Gabby presents Blaze's new speed lights.png S3E4 Monster Machines admire Blaze's speed lights.png S3E4 Blaze "I'm a Light Rider!".png S3E4 AJ "All right!".png S3E4 Let's get the lights back.pngS3E4 Blaze leaving the racetrack.png S3E4 Blaze goes out into the night.png S3E4 Light Rider Blaze up close.png S3E4 Blaze jumps off a ramp.png S3E4 Blaze dodges some barricades.png S3E4 Blaze hops over some traffic cones.png S3E4 Blaze passes some trash cans.png S3E4 Blaze goes down another street.png S3E4 Blaze coming forward.png S3E4 Blaze sees the construction site.png S3E4 Blaze ducks under the closing gate.png S3E4 Blaze drives across a row of boxes.png S3E4 Blaze swings on a crane arm.png S3E4 Blaze lands on a roof.png S3E4 Blaze jumps across piles of boxes.png S3E4 Blaze jumping on boxes.png S3E4 Blaze hops to the other side.PNG S3E4 Blaze hops into the night sky.png S3E4 Blaze makes a perfect landing.png S3E4 Blaze flipping onto a rooftop.png S3E4 Blaze flipping away.png S3E4 Blaze turning down the street.png S3E4 Blaze and AJ smiling.png S3E4 Blaze approaching a ramp.png S3E4 Blaze jumping high.png Catch That Cake! S3E5 Blaze jumping with stars in wheel.png S3E5 Blaze tosses stars.png S3E5 AJ gets Blaze and Darington's attention.png S3E5 Blaze cheers.png S3E5 Blaze jumps off the garage ramp.png S3E5 Blaze hangs streamers on the slide.png S3E5 Where did Darington go.png S3E5 Darington comes out of the stack of presents.png S3E5 Everyone laughs.png S3E5 Darington scores.png S3E5 Blaze "This is gonna be".png S3E5 Darington "You haven't seen the best part".png S3E5 Blaze has an idea.png S3E5 Blaze and AJ will get the cake.png S3E5 Darington says thanks.png S3E5 Darington watches Blaze leave.png S3E5 Blaze leaves the garage.png S3E5 Blaze jumps over an orange truck.png S3E5 Blaze passes a yellow truck.png S3E5 Blaze sees the bakery.png S3E5 Clive presenting the cake.png S3E5 Cake close-up.png S3E5 Blaze "It smells delicious".png S3E5 It needs candles.png S3E5 Blaze and AJ follow Clive inside.png The Bouncing Bull Racetrack Mega Mud Robot Knighty Knights S3E8 Blaze comes over the hill.png S3E8 Sir Blaze greets the viewer.png S3E8 Royal Knights following behind Blaze.png S3E8 Knights drive past Blaze.png S3E8 Blaze and knights go over a hill.png S3E8 Blaze and knights reach the drawbridge.png S3E8 Blaze and AJ in alarm.png S3E8 Blaze "Follow me, knights".png S3E8 Blaze and knights jumping at the lifting drawbridge.png S3E8 Blaze and knights reach the other side in time.png S3E8 Blaze and knights regroup.png S3E8 Blaze and AJ "That was awesome".png S3E8 Blaze "You knights need some energy".png S3E8 Green Knight "We'll show you".png S3E8 Blaze and knights drive back through the forest.png S3E8 White Knight presenting something.png S3E8 Green Knight "Now it's our turn".png S3E8 Everyone shouts "Charge!".png S3E8 Blaze and knights head for the village.png S3E8 Rear view of Royal Charging Station.png S3E8 Blaze and knights hear roaring.png S3E8 Blaze and knights hear more roaring.png S3E8 White Knight "Look yonder!".png S3E8 Blaze and knights worried.png S3E8 Purple Knight "And when trucks run out of energy...".png S3E8 Blaze "I have a plan".png S3E8 Blaze rallying the knights together.png S3E8 Yellow and White Knights agree to help.png S3E8 Blaze "Knights, follow me".png S3E8 Blaze and knights come over the hill.png S3E8 Sir Blaze driving with confidence.png S3E8 Blaze gets his sword.png S3E8 Blaze slices a log in half.png S3E8 Blaze and knights come to a stream.png S3E8 Blaze gets out a lance.png S3E8 Blaze approaching the stream.png S3E8 Blaze vaults over the stream.png S3E8 Blaze makes it to the other side.png S3E8 Blaze and knights come down a mud slide.png S3E8 Blaze and knights jump through a canyon.png S3E8 Blaze and knights grouped together.png S3E8 Blaze and knights zoom out of sight.png S3E8 Blaze and White Knight hear the dragon.png S3E8 Knights charge past Blaze.png S3E8 Blaze "That doesn't sound good".png S3E8 Blaze blocks the slime with his shield.png S3E8 Blaze with a heroic pose.png S3E8 White Knight thanks Blaze.png S3E8 Blaze "This way!".png S3E8 Blaze and knights run back the other way.png S3E8 Blaze and knights return to maze entrance.png S3E8 Blaze "Don't worry, knights".png S3E8 Blaze "Can lead us through".png S3E8 White Knight "Huzzah!".png S3E8 Yellow Knight "Lead the way, Sir Blaze!".png S3E8 Stay on the path that keeps going.png S3E8 Help choose the right path.png S3E8 Blaze and knights take the correct path.png S3E8 Blaze leading the way.png S3E8 Another split.png S3E8 White Knight "And we must choose wisely".png S3E8 Blaze and knights take the right path again.png S3E8 Blaze and knights turn a corner.png S3E8 Final split.png S3E8 Blaze and knights take the right path for the last time.png S3E8 Blaze almost out of the maze.png S3E8 Knights almost out of the maze.png S3E8 Blaze and knights reach the maze exit.png S3E8 Blaze makes it out of the maze.png S3E8 Blaze stops outside the maze exit.png S3E8 AJ "We made it!".png S3E8 Blaze congratulates the Yellow Knight.png S3E8 Blaze congratulates the Purple Knight.png S3E8 Blaze congratulates the White Knight.png S3E8 No response.png S3E8 Blaze gives the White Knight a pillow.png S3E8 AJ "We'll wake you up".png S3E8 Blaze "We gotta hurry".png S3E8 Blaze and knights charge into the distance.png Animal Island Toucan Do It! Index : Click here to return to the main gallery. S1E1-2 Do you want to see me jump.png|Season 1 Episodes 1-10 S1E11 Blaze holds the ball.png|Season 1 Episodes 11-20 S2E1 Blaze admires his firefighter helmet.png|Season 2 Episodes 1-10 S2E16 Race car Blaze close up.png|Season 2 Episodes 11-20 S3E9 Blaze calls out to the monkey.png|Season 3 Episodes 1-10 S3E18 Let's listen for the tire.png|Season 3 Episodes 11-20 S4E5 Blaze "No emergency too big".png|Season 4 Episodes 1-10 S4E11 Chop 3.png|Season 4 Episodes 11-20 S5E3 Blaze shining his foglights.png|Season 5 Episodes 1-10 BC2 Blaze gets ready to jump.png|Shorts To return to the page for Blaze, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Character galleries